Love Sucks
by PokeMyButton4
Summary: Runo is the spunky rocker chic and Shun is the Hot quiet ninja. They are in love and they know it ... Until Dan realizes his feelings for runo .. Oh NOO RunoxShun RunoxDan DanxAlice JuliexBilly MaruchoxOC
1. SchoolYay

Chapter One: School … Yay -_-

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Hey everybody this is my first fanfic but I'm sure you will love it. Now take it away Runo !**

**Runo: Yes I get to do it**

**Dan: Why her ? **

**Me: Oh Shun can you please?**

**Shun: She Doesn't Own Bakugan or it's characters **

**Runo&Dan: HEY !**

*Runo's Bedroom*

Alice: Hey Runo you ready?

Runo: Yea you like my outfit?

Alice looked at the bluenettes Outfit, she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket over it, she had on black skinny jeans and finally a pair of black boots

Alice: You look great! You like mine ?

Alice Was A Orange haired green eyed beauty, she was wearing a pink shirt that says "STOP STARING" and white skinny jeans with pink flats

Runo: of course I do !

Alice: Ok let's get out of here! We'll be late for school !

Runo: I'm with you.

*School*

Runo walks in and is immediately looking for her ninja, Shun. She spots him.

Runo: Shun!

Shun turns around and smiles

Shun: Hey Runo!

Runo walked towards Shun and saw his raven like hair, he's wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Runo: Nice Outfit!

Shun: You too, especially your boots

?: RUNNOOO!

Runo Turned Around to see a slivery white haired girl wearing a purple and silver sundress and silver sandals running toward her

Runo: Hey Julie!

Julie rushes Runo and hugged her so hard

Runo: Julie can't breathe, Shun help

Shun laughed he was amused

Shun: Julie, I Think your killing her and I… We need her alive

Julie: Oh sorry Runo

Julies Releases her grip

Runo: It's okay, just softer hugs

Billy sneaks up behind Julie and hugged her waist

Billy: Hey Jules

Julie: Billy ! Hey !

*Bell rings*

_First period great. _Runo Thought

Shun: Wanna walk to class?

Runo: Sure.

She Took His Warm hand and felt like school wasn't going to be a drag as long as she had her ninja. Until homeroom with her biggest frienenemy.. Dan Kuso.

**So what did you think I know it was short but I update fast so, critism needed it's my first but I'm a writer so just wait you'll like it. I'll try to update everyday or maybe twice a week. R&R **

Runo: And join us soon and see what happens next!

Dan: shutup!

Shun: Yeah umm we have to go bye.. RUNO AND DAN I WILL KILL YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T STOP !

**Tune In Again ! **


	2. Homeroom is fun ?

Chapter Two: Homeroom is fun?

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Hey guys I'm back and I love writing this! Now who gets to do it this time?**

**Runo: Me please pick me !**

**Julie: ME!**

**Dan: MEE!**

**Alice: Can I do it?**

**Me: Sure Alice go ahead**

**Alice: Eb-**

**Dan: Ebony doesn't own bakugan or it's characters ! Ha YES**

**Everyone: DAN!**

_*_Homeroom*

_Oh god homeroom is going to be interesting _Runo thought as she saw Dan get crowded by is fan girls .

**Shun's POV **

_Runo looks a little tense _I thought _maybe I should talk to her _

Shun: Um Runo? I Said calmly Is Everything okay ?

Runo: What oh umm yeah I'm fine just got a lot on my mind

Dan: Oh just got a lot on my mind

I Saw Runo flush red with anger when people started laughing

Runo: SHUTUP! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOUR TOUGH WHEN YOUR SKANKS ARE AROUND!

Shun: Runo, are you sure your-

Dan: SHUTUP SHUN! AND YOU TO RUNO! YOUR SO STUPID AND UGLY AND EVERYONE HATES YOU !

The room got really silent

Runo: ….

Shun: Runo?

Runo's Fists start to quiver

Runo: You have 5 seconds

Dan: What?

Runo: 5

Dan: Oh Shutup

Runo:4,3,2,1

She charged at Dan when she hit him twice in the face his lip was busted

Runo: You ASSHOLE !

Dan: Get Off Me !

Shun: Runo No!

Shun jumped over 4 desks and picks Runo up and carries her out

* Hallway*

Shun: Runo What The Hell Was THAT !

Runo is trying to catch her breath

Runo: He Deserved It!

Shun: Do you know that -

He heard the voice of the principal

Shun: Let's GO !

He grabbed her and they ran out the school

Runo: SHUN WHERE ARE WE GOING?

Shun: You'll see ….

Runo: I can't run that fast !

Shun stopped picked Runo up and took of

Shun: So do you really think he deserved it ?

Runo: Yeah he's my friend until his fan girls show up , but today homeroom was actually …. Fun

Shun: wow well I'm glad you had fun

Runo: So Why did we leave?

Shun: The principal was coming because someone heard the fight I couldn't let you get in trouble for that bastard

_I guess I can take her to the pier_

**Runo's POV**

_He's holding me he's carrying me, he cares about me …. _Runo Thought

Runo: So where are we going?

Shun looked at me intensely, then he blushed

Shun: the pier

He said it with such a calm straight face I looked fine on the outside but inside I screamed ….

*Pier*

Shun: So what's up?

Runo: Nothing really my life has been pretty normal, what about yours?

Shun: Well theres this girl, and well umm

He kept looking at me and not saying anything so I got irritated

Runo: Who is she what about her?

Shun smiled a crooked smile that made my heart stop

Shun: she's tall, skinny, loves to eat, keeps to herself mostly, has a great smile

Runo: Alice?

Shun: No

Runo: Bella?

Shun: Good God No ….

Runo: Then who ?

Shun: Her name is Runo

My Heart stopped

Runo: Wh-what ? What did you say ?

Shun looked at me with his golden eyes he stared into my mint eyes

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They Stared at each other

Gold met Mint

And finally Shun Took A Suicidal Move And Kissed Her Softly

**Shun's POV**

I released her from my grip and stared at her, she looked at me like she was about to pass out, if she did I was prepared.

Shun: Runo …?

Runo: … Yeah ?

Shun: Will you go on a date with me?

I Was almost about to run after that but Runo looked like an apple in the produce section

Runo: Y-Y- Yes …. Yes !

We Kissed Again

Runo: We should meet the guys at the park it's 3

Shun: your right

We Headed to the park we didn't utter a word

*Park*

**Alice's POV**

_I saw Runo and Shun walking into the park entrance _Thought Alice

Alice: Hey Guys They're Here

Julie's head popped up

Julie: Runo !

I saw Runo Wave Back , Shun waved to they obviously had something on their minds

Dan Walked over to Runo , I saw her face turn solemn

Runo: What Dan?

Dan: I wanted to apologize for homeroom I acted like a complete and total dick.

Runo: If you promise you'll be my friend 24/7

Dan: I will ..

Runo: Then I Forgive you..

They walked towards me and Julie ran and hugged Runo … And Actually Let Her go And Runo Walked towards Me And We Gave Each Other A Hug…

Marucho : Hey Runo And Shun ..

Runo: Hey

Shun: Hey…. So guys ?

Julie: Yeah Shun

Runo's Face flushed pink like she new what was coming next

Dan: Out with it dude

Shun: You wanna tell them

Shun looked at Runo and she turned red again

Runo: Sure

She was stiff then Julie Shook her

Julie: Tell Us !

Runo: Me and Shun are dating now …

She said it quickly but we all understood what she said

Julie: WHATTTTT !

**Runo's POV **

Shun was about to say It I felt it, but then he looked at me and asked me if I wanted to say it and I couldn't do anything but I felt my face heat up so I knew I was red

Runo: Sure

I was stiff then I felt Jules Shake Me

Julie: Tell Us !

I Decided to Get it out quick

Runo: Me and Shun are dating

Everything was quiet and I knew they all heard me

Julie: WHATTTTT !

I got some confidence but my ninja came to my rescue

Shun:Yep You heard her ….

Julie: OMG ! Runo I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOUU ! Oh and you to Shun

Everyone was happy for us but Dan looked like he was faking it, But now all I could think about was my date.

Shun Put his Mouth to My Ear

Shun: Tomorrow 8:00 pm Wear something and try to look beautiful even though you always do

He Kissed my cheek and I blushed ….

He Walked me home , kissed me at my door and repeated the details and jumped away …

I went inside and slipped on a big shirt and crawled into bed … all I dreamed of was Shun … My Ninja

**Well How About That ? I did it now I'm Going to make up ideas about my next chapter … I Hope you liked this one R&R ….**

Runo: Tune in again and watch Dan Go GAGA Over Me

Dan: Runo shutup you'll ruin it

Shun: He Can Steal you from me

Julie: As funny as it is to hear that from mr shun the "ninja" so tune in next time guys

Everyone: BYE !


	3. There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter Four: There's A First Time For Everything

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Hey I'm Back and I just have an oh so juicy idea for the story I hope you love it ….. Now are you sure you can do this?**

**Runo: Yea , I think I can …**

**Me: Take it away **

**Drago: Wait I wanna do it**

**Runo: No She picked the name out of the hat and it was me so buzz off…. Ebony doesn't own bakugan or it's characters ….. **

*School*

Runo walks in the door to be immediately attacked by Julie

Julie: "Runoo !" She hugs Runo hardly …. Yet again

Runo:"Julie Let me go!"

Julie: "Sorry I'm just happy for you and Shun" she was about to cry " I know you two are meant for each other"

Runo: "Speaking of Shun have you seen him?" she started to look around

Julie: "Yeah I think I saw him go that way"

**Runo's POV**

_We walked down the hall looking for Shun I couldn't wait to see him and I definitely couldn't wait for tonight._ I Thought

Julie:"Runo look" She pointed down the hall to my ninja waiting for me at my locker " He's waiting at your locker it's so romantic!"

_Julie was always a sucker for a good romance. _I Thought

Runo: "Yeah there he is" I walked over to him being followed by my love sick friend

_She's having more fun in this than I am . _

Runo: "Hey shun!" I pulled a complete and total Dan move by running my fingers through my hair "What's up?"

Shun: "Oh Hey Runo" he looked at me and smiled that smile that crooked smile that made me melt quicker than an ice cube on the sun "What's up?"

Runo: "Nothing just thinking"

_I could hear you jules… I wish you would go to your boyfriend_

Julie: aww

Shun: "Thinking about what" He looked at me and put his arm around my waist , It made me blush and Julie have an emotional breakdown

Julie: OH MY GOD ! You to are sooo CUTE !

_Dammit Julie!_

Her presence was annoying now, I love Julie to death but she needed to go.

Runo: "Jules can we have some ALONE time?"

Julie: "Oh sorry I'm ruining everything .. I'll go find billy"

She skipped away

Runo: "Now"

Shun: "What were you thinking about"

I didn't want to tell him I was thinking about our date to avoid coming off clingy

Runo: "Stuff" I looked away from him

_Just leave it alone Shun please leave it alone …._

He looked at me with another crooked smile

Shun: "Stuff like our date?"

I froze

Runo: "Why do you wanna know?"

_Ring bell ring please ring!_

*Bell rings*

_Yes!_

Runo: "Well I gotta get to homeroom"

He smiled but it wasn't crooked it was more like devious

Shun: "Let's go and maybe you can tell me about these thoughts"

_Damn! I forgot we have homeroom together!_

Runo: "Kay.."

*Homeroom*

Shun: "Just tell me!"

Alice: "Nah I'm good"

Shun: "Oh god"

I loved watching them fight , I saw Dan walk towards us

Dan: "Hey Runo" He ran is fingers through his chocolate brown hair, a classic Dan move. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Runo: "Umm… Sure okay" I stood up and walked into the hall with Dan, Shun was to busy with Alice to notice me leave

*Hallway*

**Dan's POV**

I looked at Runo and smiled

Dan: "So you must really like Shun"

Runo: "Yeah I have for a while now"

That made me wanna punch Shun

_Why does she like him when she can have me I wanted her first now he's come in and taken away all my chances .._

Dan: "Well I'm happy for you.."

I held her hand and stared at her

Runo: "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

_Tell her how you feel!_

Dan: "Just make sure this is what you want and that your happy"

Runo put her hand on my cheek

Runo: "I'm sure"

Dan: "Okay, then that's good"

I hated it I wanted Runo so I went for a daring move and kissed her on the cheek. I felt her shudder at the feeling

Dan: "We better get back in there before we are missed"

I walked into the classroom

**Runo's POV **

Dan: "Just make sure this is what you want and that your happy"

_Why is he interfering with my love life? Maybe he does care about his friends._

I put my hand on his cheek and caressed his face in a friendly way

Runo: "I'm sure"

Dan: "Okay, then that's good"

He looked at me and then came towards my face and kissed me on the cheek.

I shuddered in awe …

Dan: "We better get back in there before we are missed"

He walked into the class

_What the hell just happened ?_

**Shun's POV**

I saw Dan and Runo walk into class

_I wonder what happened out there? She looks like something shot her._

I stood up and went over to her

Shun: "is everything okay?"

She was quiet ….

**Narrator's POV**

Runo: "I'm fine just a lot more stuff on my mind now"

_I wanna tell him what happened but I don't want him to kill Dan. _Runo Tought

_Is she alright what did Dan do? _Shun Thought

Shun: "Well just be happy and have a clear mind on our date"

That made her snap out of it and all she could think about was the date Dan wasn't important anymore…. She would go through the day normally

*After school Runo's house*

Alice: "So how are we going to do this Julie?"

Julie: " We are going to make her look like a princess.. Just more modern"

Runo: "just make me beautiful"

Julie walked over to Runo and hugged her

Julie: "Your already beautiful Hun"

_Yeah I know … _Runo Thought

Alice: "Okay time for the blindfold!"

Runo: "What! What BLINDFOLD?"

Julie: "We can't let you see yourself until your done!"

_Great now I'm their personal Barbie doll .. _Thought Runo

They took shifts, one would do the hair and one would do makeup, they picked out her outfit and added the finishing touches ..

Runo: "Are you two done" she was annoyed

Julie: "Almost be patient hun.."

Alice: "Yeah you'll love your look I already do!"

Julie: "Just one last thing… okay done!"

They led Runo over to the mirror and they took her blindfold off

Runo: "O-o-oh mmmm-mm-y go-go-d"

Alice: "I think she likes it"

Runo looked in her full length mirror, she had her hair down and it was straight with black hooped earrings, she wore a key necklace and a long purple heart necklace, with purple and blue bracelet's. She had on a strapless purple dress that was short with black fishnets and black ankle boot heels.

Runo: "Like it? I LOVE IT!"

The doorbell rang, Runo froze, Julie ran to the window

Julie: "That's his car!"

Alice: "He's here!"

Runo: "This is it wish me luck.."

Runo walked down the steps and opened the door for Shun

**Shun's POV**

I heard the door knob and got ready

Shun: "This is it.. Here goes nothing"

The door opened

_Holy Crap…. She looks AMAZING _

Shun: "Runo…"

Runo: "Shun…"

I was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt with black vans.

Shun: "You look …. AWESOME!"

Runo: "Thanks.." She blushed "You do too!"

Shun: "You ready to go?"

Runo: "Yeah"

She took my hand and I opened my car door for her she got in I ran over to my side and they sped off.

Runo: "I like this song"

She turned the radio up, and sang off key to the song. I turned it down

Shun: "Oh god let them sing"

Runo: "Cruel!"

Shun: "I was kidding, but really …. Don't quit your day job"

Runo playfully punched me in the arm

We finally go to the loft

Runo: "Where are we?"

Shun: "You'll see"

Runo: " There we go again with that…."

**Runo's POV**

Shun led me up the steps and opened the door to a big gigantic room it was all white.

Runo: "Shun?"

Shun: "You'll like this…"

He flicked the light switch and the room bursts into millions of colors smashed together.. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw…

Runo: "Shun this is amazing !"

Shun: "It was my sisters loft she uses this floor for parties, But were using it for our date"

Shun turned on a speaker …. He asked Runo if he could borrow her iPod for this same reason, he blasted her play list…

They danced and laughed and sang and cuddled and rocked out and ate, nearly had a complete and all out food fight then it was 3am ..

Shun: "Oh god I gotta get you home !"

Runo: "My Parents are gonna kill me!"

**Narrator's POV**

They gathered their things and shut everything off and ran outside and hopped in his car.. He sped down the streets … Finally arriving at their destination…They got out of the car

Shun: "Did you have fun?"

Runo: "It was the best night of my life!"

Shun: "here's your iPod back"

He gave it to her and pulled her toward him and smushed their lips together.. Runo threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist… finally they stopped gasping for air …

Runo: "see you tomorrow"

She walked into her house blowing a kiss before closing the door

_Wow … _She Thought

_Wow …_ He Thought

Runo went up the steps to see Julie and Alice fast asleep in her and Alice's room …. She got undressed put on a black gown and grabbed a blanket making Julie fall off her bed

Runo: "Oops .. Oh well she didn't wake up"

She went to sleep on her rooms couch … Dreaming of flying away with Shun … she was happy and everything was perfect in her world .. Nothing could ruin it… Or could it ? She thought she saw Dan In her room making her jump…

Runo: "I must be seeing things"

She fell fast asleep and whispered out "Shun"

Dan walked over to her and caressed her face

Dan: "I Love you… but I'm happy for you… Sweet dreams my love"

He kissed her cheek then left ….

**So what did you think ? R&R and I wanna think my very first reviewer RunoandAkizafan … Thanks you rock and I got happy when you said you couldn't wait for more … well here it is**

Runo: Come back next time

Dan: still can't believe she made me give Runo a rose

Runo: it was sweet ….

Shun: whatever she isn't going to be with you anyway

Me: you never know … *hint hint*

Everyone: SEE YA SOON !


	4. Rumors

Chapter Four: The Rumor

**Okay guys this chapters events did NOT happen they were all in Runo's dream ….**

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: YAY ! My Brownies are done and everybody can- DAN WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Dan: oh these were for everyone**

**Runo: DAN YOU PIG !**

**Shun: She doesn't own bakugan and good cause she would have killed Dan off the show**

**Everyone: GET HIM!**

_Morning ? Already ? Well no time to waste. _Runo thought

Runo went into the bathroom took a shower and came out, flat ironed her hair, put on a black dress and a red leather jacket and black boots.

Runo: "Alice, Jules WAKE UP!"

Julie: "What?" She woke up on the floor "How'd I get here?"

Alice: "We have to get ready!"

Runo: "What time did you guys go to sleep?"

Julie: "I don't know.. 12 maybe? We were waiting for you to get back"

Alice: "Speaking of that …. What time did you get back?"

Runo: "Umm… 3am"

Julie: "What? What were you doing that whole time?"

Alice: "I Have a good Idea" she chuckled

Runo got red in the face

Runo: "we were partying that whole time, now lets get to school please?"

Julie: "sure"

Alice and Julie laughed the whole way to school

*School*

**Runo's POV**

I quickly ditched Alice and Jules … I was looking for Shun … Then I felt something grab my arm

Runo: "Get the hell off me!" I turned around to see my ninja who looked shocked

Shun: "what did I do?"

Runo: "sorry I got scared I didn't mean to yell at you"

Shun: "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to see you"

Runo: "It's been at least four hours since you last saw me"

Shun: "I Know.. Umm come with me I have something for you"

Runo: "What is it?"

Shun: "You ask a lot of questions"

They ran off

**Dan's POV **

I saw Runo and Shun run past me and I could only think about last night

_I wonder if she saw or felt me? Maybe I should just tell her the truth… _Dan Thought _… No she would just say we are just friends .. But what if I got her jealous ? But I need someone to get her jealous with ….._

Just then, Alice came down the hallway

_Alice! Of course who better than the hot best friend of Runo… _He thought

Dan: "Alice… hey!"

Alice: "Dan! What's up..?"

Dan: "there's something I've been meaning to ask you .."

Alice: "Well out with it!"

Dan: "with you go out with me?" He ran his fingers through I chocolate hair and smiled confidently

Alice: "Sure! Yes I would love to go out with you!"

Everyone heard and whipped out their phones texting things like

OMG DAN AND ALICE ARE DAITING !

Dan and Alice dating!

_Yes!_

**Shun's POV**

I sat on a bench outside school with Runo … my phone buzzed … I opened my phone and saw I had a text from Ace … it said .. "Alice and Dan are dating wow who would have guess that pairing eh? " (Ace isn't Canadian)

Shun: "Wow"

Runo: "What?" she looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and smiled

I showed her the text

Runo: "What? …. They're Dating ?"

Shun: "You seem upset …" I tightened my grip on her waist

Runo: "Don't be jealous it just caught me off guard .. And she knows that I used to like Dan .."

Shun: "oh you did?" I felt some kind of way about that

Runo: "Well when we were like 12 until he called me a boy"

Shun: "I guess he should have looked into the future cause you definitely don't look like one.."

Runo: "how sweet" she said kissing my cheek when Alice came running outside..

Alice: "Runo guess what !"

Runo sat up

Runo: "You and Dan are daiting"

Alice: "Yeah isn't it great?"

Runo: "Sure I guess … Just be careful… he is a pig"

Alice: "Haha he wouldn't hurt me …" she trotted away

Runo: "That's what I thought too .."

I was shocked to hear her I guess she thought I wouldn't

Shun: "What?"

Runo: "I thought Dan would never hurt me but he left me alone so many times to go to new vestroia and neitheia …."

Shun: "But so did I"

_Does she still like him? No she couldn't she is with me… what if she leaves me for him?… _Shun thought his face turning red with anger

Runo: "Shun, what's wrong?"

Shun: "do you like dan?"

I knew I caught her off guard when I felt her freeze up against me.

Runo: "What?"

Shun: "you heard me, do you like Dan?"

Runo: "What would make you think that?"

Shun: "Just answer the damn question.."

Runo: "Why .."

That really made me angry

Shun: "so you do like him?"

She turned red

**Runo's POV **

Shun: "So you do like him"

I felt myself turn red with anger …. I actually did still have feelings for Dan.. I had to tell him

Runo: "Yes, Yes I still have feelings for Dan! But not as strong as my feelings for you!"

Shun looked hurt

Shun: "Do you love him?" he held his head down

Runo: "I don't know how I feel sometimes I want to but I can't because of … because of.."

Shun: "Because of what?"

Runo: "Because of YOU!"

The words sounded mean but I meant them to let him know that I loved him.

Shun: "So because of me you can't love?"

_Is he that stupid?_

Runo: "No I love you! But you keep me from loving Dan I love you more but I really like him … but not enough to leave you for him.."

I was yelling but I never realized the most popular shun fan girl was standing behind a bush .. Her name was Minata Hygisen …

**Minata's POV**

_So Runo likes Dan Eh? Time to start a rumor… _

I started texting so fast my fingers started to bleed I sent out the message saying

"Runo loves Dan and Shun Who will she Choose … Forward to five people … Let everyone know the battle has begun"

_Hahaha Runo will never see this coming …._

**Narrator's POV**

All around the school the word was getting out through text… Finally the message got to Dan …

Dan: "A text from Mira …"

He read it and his knees went weak

Dan: "Runo Loves ME?"

**Ohh snap … those rumors can be a real pain in the ass for Runo … Well that's it for this chapter … I'll be updating tomorrow so look out for it …. **

Runo: "Eww do I HAVE to love DAN?"

Me: "Basically"

Dan: "Gross I have to love her too?"

Me: "Yup …. See Ya Guys"

Dan&Runo: "Yeah bye…"


	5. The Truth? And A Gift

Chapter 5: The Truth? And a gift…

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Everyone is outside and I'm in here doing the disclaimer today so I don't own bakugaun or its characters.**

_**Italics = **_**Thoughts by whoever's POV**

**Runo's POV**

_I cant believe someone started a rumor like this it isn't a good thing and now shun is probably gunna hate me… this is the worst day of my life_

I was running through the hallway mixed feelings and emotions running through me, I wasn't usually like this I just couldn't take this feeling anymore and had to find Dan…

Runo: "Where is he where could he be?"

I kept running , ignoring the rude comments made by others, she ran past the courtyard to see Dan out there sitting alone.

Runo: "Dan?"

Dan stood up he was mad and happy to see me

Dan: "what?"

Runo: "We need to talk…"

**Dan's POV**

We sat back down, she looked at me with her big mint green eyes and looked like she was about to cry, then she buried her head in my chest..

Runo: (Crying) "I'm so sorry Dan! I didn't mean to put you through alll of this…. I do sorta like you but its hard because you don't like me, sometimes I think you truly hate me and other times I feel like you like me but you have a million and one fan girls so why would you settle for me?"

I was shocked… it was a lot to take in all at once

_She does like me, she really does…_

Dan: "it's ok Runo… I do like you… I always have but it seemed that you were so happy with shun I thought a relationship for us was over ….

_Should I kiss her?_

Runo looked at me and smiled..

Runo: "Yes you should"

Runo leaned toward me and I felt myself lean too! Before we knew It we were kissing…

**Shun's POV**

Alice: Where's Dan?

Shun: "I'm sure we will find him alice…."

_She is so annoying right now and the only reason I'm helping her is because Runo is with Dan so they could be kissing right now or worse talking which will make them fall in love…. I wont lose Runo to him …_

Alice: "Shun look there goes Dan and Runo..!"

I looked at them and I knew something was up the way they looked at each other I had to go and before she spotted me…. So I ran as fast as I could I could hear the WOOSH of other peoples papers as I ran past them…

_Where should I go? _

Runo: (In shuns mind) _where do you think you should go?_

I stopped in my tracks…..

_What the hell was that?_

_Runo: It was me, I can feel your thoughts and speak with you telepathically all you have to do is think what you wanna say back…_

_Shun: Am I dreaming …?_

_Runo: haha, No your not dreaming I usually need the blood of someone to connect with their thoughts … I just guess we have a bond_

_Shun: wait you mean … you're a telepath ?_

_Runo: Yea I am… me me in front of my house in 10 minutes …._

_Shun: sure…._

I walked outside just to see Runo getting on her motorcycle …

_When did she get out here … _I Thought

Runo: "I walked right past you…."

Shun: "oh …."

I walked over to my car which was awkwardly parked next to Dan…

_Ughh dan …. _I Thought

Runo: "Shun stop it"

Shun: "Whatever … I drove off a good four minutes of driving to get my mind off of things…"

I saw Runo get off her bike and walk over to my car

Runo: "well come on then.."

She took my hand and her bedroom window opened

Runo: "You scared…"

Shun: "Not really"

But I really was scared .. I tried hard not to think about it

Runo: "Ok well Geronimo ..!"

We lifted slowly off the ground and went into her bedroom

Shun: "Woah… That was pretty cool ..!"

Runo: "my mom and dad are out of town at a food convention and I'm home alone , the shop is closed… we're alone…"

Shun: "Good cause I had something to ask you…"

I went and sat on the center of her bed and kicked off my shoes.. She came and sat at the headboard ….

_Shun: what happened with Dan today…_

_Runo: shun, I love you with everything I have and I want you to know what I'm going to tell you might hurt you so please remember I love you .._

I stiffened a bit.. Fearing that I would hear bad news

_Shun: Tell me_

_Runo: we were sitting in the courtyard and I started crying and then I confessed my feelings to him and he told me he liked me and then well … we kissed_

Worst thing to ever come out of her mouth …

_Shun: You did what?_

I could see the tears running from her eyes and down her cheek, but something made me want to leave

_Runo: I'm sorry.. I tried not to have feelings for him but it just happened ..!_

_Shun: I cant believe this.. Your lying!_

No response, just tears…

Runo: "Shun I love you…"

Shun: "Your lying! You liar!"

Runo: "Please don't be angry.. I was angry too at myself.. I should have told you how I felt about him but I thought you wouldn't want to be with me.."

Shun: "How cant I be angry when you LOVE my BIGGEST rival?"

I felt tears run down my face…. I wanted to leave and never come back

Runo: "I don't LOVE him.. I LIKE him! I LOVE you!"

The words did make me happy but I wasn't completely happy yet..

Shun: "then who do you want to be with cause I can't share my girlfriend…"

Runo: "I don't know I need … time to think"

Shun: "How much .. I need to know how long I have to share you with …HIM"

Runo: "Long enough for me to realize who I wanna be with…"

Shun: "Well I'm going back to school… lunch isn't over yet…"

I walked out…

**Runo's POV**

_Shun and Dan? I love shun, but Dan he's so kind and sweet and loving.. They're both gorgeous but I dunno which one I love …. I feel like Marucho and Hailey when they went through this …_

I walked outside got on my bike to go tell Dan about the competition … I tapped into shuns thoughts

_Shun: I love her I want her , but what if she chooses Dan? I'll lose her and he with gain her and I wont be happy I'll be crushed … I won't be able to feel like that for someone else .. I loved her ever since I first met her at my old dojo all those years ago …._

His thoughts made me cry … I had too choose .. Shun or Dan… Dan or Shun …

Either way … someone was getting hurt ….

**Well that's the chapter … intense … So who will Runo choose Shun or Dan ..? Leave your guess in the reviews ,…**

Julie: Where's me and billy?

Runo: Clearly not in this chapter …

Julie: Rude !

_**Tune in for the next chapter tomorrow … The Competition Begins …**_


	6. The Competiton Begins

Chapter Six: The Competition Begins

**Hey guy's I'm back && Ready for action this chapter is going to be intense and we see other couples come in.**

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Ok Julie you can do it but I want my 20 bucks **

**Julie: Yess ! She doesn't own bakugan or its characters !**

**Me: My money?**

**Julie: …..**

**Me: I'm gunna kill you**

**Runo's POV**

One week later

I told Dan about the competition and now everyone knows about it .. They either tell me to pick Dan or to pick Shun .. I'm so confused I just cant hurt people like this … Physically yeah but emotionally no ..

Julie: "Runo …"

Runo: "Yeahh Jules.?"

Julie: "You mind me voicing my opinion ?"

Runo: "no why?"

Julie: "I think you should pick shun…"

_That's Shun= 27, Dan=20_ (Dan's fan girls don't want them together)

Runo: "Why?"

Julie: "He loves you, and you love him. You said it yourself you only LIKED Dan so why throw a love away for a crush, you and shun are a perfect match you really don't cry or open up to anyone else but shun and Alice but she's like your sister and me but you're my best friend. You and Dan are short term, you and Shun is a long term thing. You said it yourself he was the best night of your life. don't throw it away."

_Wow Julie said something … smart and it wasn't about shopping or nails ._

Runo: "I respect your opinion but I still need to think about this.."

Julie: " I understand"

Billy runs up waves to me and places a small peck on Julies mouth..

Billy: "Hey beautiful.."

Julie: "Hey handsome"

I waved goodbye I didn't wanna see them get kissy kissy … and I walked away

**Billy's POV**

I watched Runo walk away feeling sorry for her

Billy: "Poor thing.."

Julie: "Who ..?"

Billy: "Runo .. I heard this girl named Minata talking about her calling her a slut and saying she doesn't know what she wants and doesn't deserve either of them, and people are talking and they are thinking about going to the principal and getting Runo in trouble … And maybe get kicked out.."

Julie: "Kicked out? For what!"

Billy: "Remember May Wu? (I have a real friend named May Wu) Well she got pregnant last year and she did it here so Principal Richards decided we needed stricter rules for girls in the school … and stuff like that can get them expelled.."

Julie: "Seriously … oh no poor Runo is right what if they kick her out and send her to boarding school …"

Billy: "I kno.."

Just then Minata came walking down the hallway with two ninth graders behind her..

Minata: "Join the fight to get Runo Misaki KICKED OUT of school!"

Julie: "What is she doing"

Minata: "Do we deserve another May Wu and another scandal?"

Billy: "She trying to get Runo kicked out"

Minata: "Make this school a better place!"

I couldn't take it .. She was bad mouthing one of my best friends.. I walked up to her stopping her dead in her tracks

Billy: "Minata what are you doing?"

Minata: "What does it look like? I'm getting Runo Misaki kicked out for being a slut !"

Billy: "How is Runo a slut ?"

Julie: "Yeah Minata! Enlighten us!"

Everyone looked at her

Minata: "She with two boys at once ..! That is pretty slutty to me!"

Julie: " Cause she is confused she doesn't know who she wants to be with and people like you aren't making it any better for her!"

Then Principal Richards came from around the corner

Principal Richards: "WHERE IS RUNO MISAKI !"

I saw Minata smile … I grabbed her shirt pulling towards my face..

Billy: "What. Did. You. DO!"

She cracked a smile and threw her arms up in defense and shook her head ..

Julie: "We gotta find Runo" Julie whispered in my ear

Billy: "I agree"

I took her hand and we took off looking for Runo …

**Runo's POV**

I walked around the corner of the hallway to see Dan and Shun standing there side by side..

_Just get it over with … tell them slowly_

I approached them … I looked at Dan into his red eyes … he looked happy and worried at the same time… I looked at Shun … his golden eyes looked flat … no expression just sadness filling his face ..

Runo: "I choose.."

They looked anxious all of a sudden

Runo: " I choose …."

_Just say his name its not that many letters not hard to say either !_

I took a deep breath

Runo: "I choose ….Shun"

Dan didn't look surprised and before I went to shun I told Dan that I loved shun and Dan seemed fine like he didn't loose anything…Shun on the other hand wasn't very good at showing emotions he had a very big .. Well big for him smile on his face .. I walked up to him and kissed him a long passionate kiss ..

Runo: "I Love You"

Dan smiled at us …

Dan: "Treat her right he said putting his hand on Shun's shoulder …"

Shun: "I will …"

They shook hands and Dan walked off .. And I kissed Shun again and he picked me up and spun me around like they do in cheesy 80's movies…

Runo: "Nothing could ruin this moment"

Shun: "Nothing Is right.."

_Everything is perfect now_

My life was back to normal I had my boyfriend back and this would all blow over in 3 days…. I saw two figures behind Shun ….

Runo: "What guys!"

Billy and Julie ran up to me

Billy: "We will explain later you need to go home you're in big trouble.."

Julie: "Yeah so let's go!"

Then I saw Principal Richards stop us dead in our tracks ..

Principal Richards: "RUNO MISAKI! IN MY OFFICE ! NOW !"

I was so afraid … what did I do … I was in deep shit when it came to the principal yelling ..

_CRAP !_

**Holy crap Runo Is in trouble and only Billy, Julie, and Minata know why .. Can Billy and Julie warn her in time! Find out tomorrow In the next chapter!**

**The principals office … Great Right? NOT !**


	7. Principals Office  GREAT!

**Chapter Seven: Principals Office .. GREAT!**

**Okay sorry I haven't been updating but my school days have been hell and I got grounded so sorry … here we go!**

_Why me? What did I do ? I never hurt a fly … or at least today I didn't and now I'm on my way to hell ? How fun is that for a new day.. _Runo thought as she was walking to the principal's office with Shun, Julie, and Billy Following her….

*Flash back*

Runo: "What did I do!"

Runo slowly backed into a wall in fear

Principal Richards: "Just get in my office…. NOW!"

Shun: "Wait!"

Shun ran in front of Runo

Shun: "We're coming too!"

Billy&Julie: "Yeah …."

Richards: "Fine I Just want her in my office NOW!"

*Flashback ends*

_How could this have had happened ? _Shun Thought to Runo

_Runo: I don't know but I know I'm in for it!_

**Marucho's POV**

I was walking down the hallway with my girlfriend Hailey (Marucho is the same age as the other guys) When I saw Dan get bum rushed by Minata

Minata: "DAN! We did it! We did it!"

She pulled him quickly in for a kiss and Dan pushed her away

Dan: "Woah"

Hailey: "Why is he kissing Minata when he loves Runo?"

Marucho: "No clue…."

My phone buzzed really loud, it was text from Billy

"Runo was ratted out by Minata and some ally … We're on our way to the principals office.. -Billy"

Marucho: "Dan …. Minata …. Kissing? …. He's her ally!"

Hailey looked up at me with her big muddy brown eyes

Hailey: "What?"

Marucho: "I'll explain later we have to get to the principals office before Runo get's suspended …. Or worse .. Expelled .!"

We ran off ….

**Shun's POV**

We walked in his office, Runo and I sat in the two seats and billy and Julie stood behind us..

Runo was silent … fear was written all over her face .. I looked around the room to see four expressions

Runo: Scared Shitless

Billy: Angered and scared

Julie: Worried

Principal Richards: Down right pissed

Runo: "What Did I Do ?"

Tears started to roll

Richards: "DON'T PLAY INNOCENT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID !"

He stood up and pointed at me … my heart literally stopped ..

Richards: "You were HOEING around with DAN KUSO and SHUN KAZAMI !"

Runo's face went pale … I wanted to comfort her but there were two problems with that

1. Principal Richards would kill me

2. Not a comforting kinda guy ..

Runo: "T- t- That's not true … who- who told you that?"

Richards: "Minata Hygisen.."

Runo turned red with anger remembering that rumor Minata started …

Runo: "THAT BITCH!"

Julie: "Runo?"

Runo: "I Never HOED around … I'm not that kinda girl! Minata is mad because she has no friends and nobody likes her cause she's a two-timing no good backstabbing B.I.T.C.H!"

_Shun: "Yeah give it too him"_

She smiled at me…

Richards: "YOUNG LADY !"

Just then Marucho and Hailey busted in ..

Marucho: "! Runo is innocent it was Minata and DAN who plotted too get Runo expelled!"

Shun&Runo: "DAN did WHAT?

The room was silent but the anger in me and Runo's eyes were enough to make 6 little kids cry …

Runo: "Dan… Why?"

Shun: "Why do you think? To keep us apart… you know how dan is … if he can't have it.."

Billy: "No one can…"

Julie: "Dan I never thought he would be so cruel.. How are you sure Marucho?"

Hailey: "We saw them in the hallway… kissing and Minata said we did it !"

Runo fell back into her seat

…

…

_Shun: Runo what you thinking…_

No response … oh wait I have to make sure she's reading my mind …. I kicked her and she looked at me then I pointed to my head

_Shun: What you thinking .._

_Runo: About killing Minata and torturing Dan to death …_

Her hands curled into fists and fire was in her eyes .. She stormed out then looked at me

_Runo: She's dead …._

Runo walked off and everyone immediately turned at me …

Shun: "Go get 'em"

**HOLY CRAPCAKES!**

**Runo Is pissed ! Minata you better run you got an ass kicking coming your way haha ! **

**Runo: She doesn't own bakugan …**

**Me: Snap I did forget the disclaimer didn't I ?**

**Shun: Yeah you did .. Hey you should put yourself in the next chapter**

**Me: Good idea….**

**And for the people who wanted her to pick dan … You don't think he's giving up that easily …. Do you … then the story would be boring lol … **

**Tune in again ..!**

**The Hunt ….**


	8. On the Hunt

**Heyy party people ! Sorry I know you must all hate me for never updating but being a very lazy and hard working 8****th**** grader its hard … I have honors classes, basketball games, my dog is sick :[ , and I have to deal with my other friends personal lives …. But enough about me heres another chappy! (Not a bunny)**

**Chapter 8: On the hunt**

**Runos POV**

_I cant believe this.! _an angry me thought while searching for minata in the loud rustling hallways. _why me what have I ever done to that girl, she lives on making my life hell and I don't even know her … just focus runo …. If I can find Dan's thoughts I can find her._

_I wonder what all that was about … _A thought interrupted my thinking

"Found him" I said with anger in my voice and tears dried on my face… my blue hair blew behind me as I walked up to him while he was leaning against his locker with 3 girls surrounding him. "How dare you do this to me?" I slapped him across his face his brown hair moving with the force of my slap.

"dammit! What the hell was that for?" he screamed out clenching his face the 3 girls backed off of him keeping a safe distance from me. "You and Minata got me EXPELLED!" I screamed feeling the tears come down from my face. "what? Me and … Minata … I would never do that to you Runo I love you!" he yelled back

"Oh my gosh dan loves runo but runo loves shun" I heard all sorts of random things coming from the minds of the spectators. "don't give me that shit! Marucho and hailey told me that they saw you hugging hygisen-senpai and she kissed you!" (Minata is a senior so hence the term "Senpai") I said red with anger. "she kissed me yes but it caught me off guard I don't even like her she is evil and is always ruining stuff" dan snapped "whatever I know what I heard" I said back "so you think I would do that to you? After weeks of trying to make you mine you think I would just go and sabotage you like that?" dan screamed with anger and a hint of adult man in his voice.. "WELL DO YOU?" he shouted again …. I was speechless but I was saved when I saw white hair and midnight blue eyes coming my way … "Rizzle! Hey Rizzle!" (that's me all my friends in school call me rizzle, Rizzle Dazzlemania a name I made for myself) "Yeah what's up?" rizzle said back..

"Where's minata?" I asked angrily "Trying to find a way to get you expelled she was going on and on to me and mira over the phone about how she loved shun and couldn't wait to get you kicked out so he would be all hers and how she'll turn dan against you by making you think it was him and she just went on and on and on and on and on so me and hung up the phone and I think she was talking long after that still" Rizzle said looking at me "Why?" I said putting my head down … anger filled me again "Why?" I tapped into my shun "_Help me find minata… I'm near dan's locker … get here now!" I thought "Okay im on my way" shun thought back … _Within 20 seconds he was there with backup … Alice, Marucho, Hailey, Billy, Julie, Ace, and Mira … "Let's go … rizzle, dan … you guys coming?" I asked and Dan looked at me … "No" he said walking away … "Sure I'll go" Rizzle said …. We walked through the big crowd and made our way around the school..

**Shun's POV **

Everybody was so gung-ho and me, I was the only one who remained calm … Runo was holding my wrist so tight all the blood almost left my hand … she was angry… she lead the giant group with my at her side. I wanted to get back at minata badly as well …

"_How you feeling?" I thought to her "Angry" she thought back "Well we can settle this all pretty soon" I thought to her "Yeah that's if I don't resolve to violence" she thought just when it happened ….._

Standing at the end of the hall waiting patiently …. Minata Hygisen ….

"Here goes nothing" Julie said "Be careful guys.." Rizzle said "Good luck" Hailey said pating my shoulder looking at me "Keep her safe Shun" Hailey added on … I shook my head as we made our way down the hall alone …

This was going to be interesting …

**I wanted to end the chapter here but I'm not gunna do that to you guys so here we go …**

**Runo's POV**

She stood there smiling a big smile and her purple hair blowing even without wind …. Creepy … we got closer and closer … I took a deep breath but before I could day anything I was cut off my her hand in my face.

"Yes I did It all, started the rumors, made you think dan betrayed you, tried to get you expelled, ratted you out, and now I'm also guilty of doing this …" She said but I wasn't paying close enough attention to see her fist flying towards my face … it connected, an off-guard blow to the face… I fell .. I saw blood …. Blood … my face …. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out ….

"youu bitchh !" I ran towards her and punched her harder than I ever punched in my life … she went flying into a locker … she got back up and went too hit me again but this time I stopped it with my powers .. My anger caused me to lose it and now she was going to pay …. "What the?" she stood there unable to move her fist … I took complete control …. Making her move under my control I threw her into lockers and banged her head on every surface … her nose was bleeding … her face was swollen … and she was hurt …. Badly … then I felt a pair of arms on me ….

"no Runo don't do it runo" Shun said ….. Then the others ran behind me … "What the hell was that?" Julie shouted "She was like some demon like crazy psycho!" billy shouted making unnecessary movements…. I heard coughing and crying …. Minata was sitting in a corner crying her eyes out …. My face is hideous! …. I heard sniffles … she stood up slowly but she didn't act hurt …. "Mark my words Runo Misaki…. I. am. Going. To. Kill. You." She said emotionless "I'll be waiting for you to be able to kill me and get away with it!" I shouted as Shun and Billy started to drag me away.

**Back at the café**

We were sitting there and they were all looking at me Julie, Billy, Rizzle, Mira, Ace, Marucho, and Hailey ..

"what the hell was that?" Rizzle shouted out overdramatically "Yeah that was pretty freaky" Marucho said "Runo, I've been researching and they said that telepaths have extended powers like reading minds, connecting minds, telekinesis, and they give some an aneurism." shun said looking at me (Aneurism= when a blood vessel in your brain pops, when the blood clots .. Your done) "You're a telepath?" Mira asked with a face full joy … "Yeah I am and I should have told you guys earlier but I thought you all would stp talking to me" I said "so is my brother keith.. You should meet him …"

"sure I would to meet your brother! Another telepath to help me control myself" I said happily "So I'll meet you and shun tomorrow at the park at 3?" Mira said walking out with Ace "Sure !" I called to her

Keith sounded badass ….. I mean another telepath … I couldn't wait to meet him …

**Well that's it …. Youu see how I put myself into the chapter yeahh ! Anyways I wont make you wait that long anymore … Tune in next time for another chappy !(Not a bunny)**

Next chapter: Keith 


End file.
